


Final Call

by Airrah11



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airrah11/pseuds/Airrah11
Summary: Poly, soulmark/soulmates. Bucky/FemOc/Steve. The Assassin, The Destroyer, The Savior."You could be my someone, you could be my scene. You know that I'll protect you from all of the obscene. I wonder what you're doing, imagine where you are. There's oceans in between us but that's not very far..." -Blurry, Puddle of Mudd.Story Playlist:https://open.spotify.com/user/airrah11/playlist/3dJSk9Q0gtYeCn21YcschP





	1. Come As You Are

A/N: Two new poly Steve/Bucky/FemOC fanfics in a single day? Yes. Final Call takes place first in Captain America The First Avenger, but it does make its way through to modern day, so that is why it is listed under Avengers and not Captain America. Final Call is a soulmark fanfiction though it does have a more complicated take on soul bonds as Persephone (OC) is not human so she does not mate like a human does. Anyway, I think it is much better to just read and develop a sense for what the story is by just reading instead of me poorly explaining it to you (anyone else, like really bad at summarizing their stories? Please tell me I'm not alone lmao.). Anyway, thank you so much for deciding to give it a try and let me know you feelings/opinions below! Enjoy :)

"I don't know, Buck. She's turned you down twice already. Maybe it's time to take the hint?" Steve urged, rolling his shoulders as he forced himself to relax in the worn red booth seat at the neighborhood diner.

Bucky didn't take his advice, but made no move to get up and approach the blonde woman that was perched by herself at the bar.

He had been eyeing her for weeks- "She isn't like the others, Stevie. She could be the one."- but every time he so much as stood next to her she would glance at him with varying expressions of either unimpression or mild irritation or -Steve's personal favorite- sour distaste.

Bucky wouldn't even get the chance to open his mouth before the woman would roll her eyes and reply with a single word- "No."

His soulmate didn't take the rejection to heart though and it was wearing on the blond male. A part of him wished that Bucky would wait a few years till he was already gone to chase their third. Steve had long since made peace with the solemn fact that he wouldn't make it to meet whoever she was.

He palmed her mark on his shoulder through his stiff collared shirt, a motion he had kept up as a habit since before he had even met Bucky, the motion bringing him a sense of calm, a sense of stubborn strength.

Bucky frowned at him when he didn't reply and ran a restless hand through his hair, no doubt sensing Steve's turning mood. Buck had always known what he was feeling and as they had gotten older it had become a game of unspoken conversations between the two of them.

Bucky glanced away toward the bar where the woman sat with her back to them, sipping her coffee occasionally while thumbing the corner of her book's current page.

He glanced back at Steve and a slow smile dawned on his charming features.

"Stevie-"

"No." Steve clipped, sensing the pout that was sure to emerge to get him to grant whatever stupid request the brunet had thought of now.

Sure enough, the pout came out to play- the one that had an effect on everyone they came across, male or female- and Steve felt his resolve falter.

"Ah, come on, Stevie! You got me an in with Martha-"

"Her name was Mary, Buck."

"-you can get me an in with her too!" Bucky continued, unabashed and Steve frowned at him, his brows drawn in irritation.

"What's her name, Buck?"

His soulmate's eyes lit up in victory before being smothered in annoyance.

"I don't know. She doesn't let me say anything and apparently she keeps to herself. No one knows her name."

Steve sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before shuffling to his feet and making his way across the diner's floor to the bar.

He slowed as he approached, taking in her occupied profile as he settled himself into the stool beside her.

She wore round wire rimmed glasses that did a poor job of distracting from her eerily perfect features, each feature delicate and unassuming and yet made stunning by her coloring, her skin a milky white, her hair a honey tinted ash blonde, her lips cherry kissed as she nursed her lower lip between her two front teeth- perfectly straight, unsettlingly white. Her hair was tucked back into a braided bun, no strand out of place except for the choppy bangs that hung forward as she stared down at the pages of her book.

She was a bit tall for a woman, taller than Steve by about five or six inches, putting her at about 5'8', she'd only stand about two or three inches shorter than Bucky, then. Most of that height was taken up by toned legs which she crossed at the knee, her gingham skirt flaring out from her waist slightly to cover her knees while her short sleeved red button down was tucked beneath the skirt. Her equally as toned arms were bare and for a brief moment he wondered how she didn't get cold as autumn was quickly shifting to winter in Brooklyn.

She didn't glance at him as he turned his body to face her, just took a sip of her black coffee before turning the page she had been thumbing, her fingers caressing the next page before they resettled to thumb the corner of the next page.

"Your friend is quite persistent." She drawled, not glancing up.

Steve coughed, "Yeah, let's call it persistence."

"I'm almost impressed." She continued, "And here I thought he was flighty."

She tsked herself while Steve frowned, "Flighty?"

She sighed, a lilting song of a breath as she closed her book after dog-earing the page. She turned her head to scan him up and down and he smiled uneasily under the heavy weight of her stare.

But it was not made heavy with judgement- no, something unidentifiable glinted out at him from behind her electric blue eyes. Something dark, something wild hovering just beneath the surface.

It was as if she was appraising him, but not necessarily as a threat- it made him uncomfortable and he felt tense beneath her stare.

His breath came slow and gasping, but it was not his asthma that made it so.

Seeing her fully… she was so extraordinary that it made it difficult to glance away- her features classically beautiful like the roman busts in the museum his mother had taken him to for his thirteenth birthday, but something in her features was alien and he found himself unnerved even as a blush brought life to his cheeks.

She blinked and the weight abandoned him.

She shook her head slightly, her lips slightly upturned in a gentle smile as her eyes sparkled with mirth.

"You're cute."

His blush grew darker even as he gritted his teeth unintentionally.

He didn't know why but he didn't want her to look at him as something cute. He craved her eyes darkening with desire as she glanced his way- but he knew it was foolish. No one had ever looked at him that way, the way women looked at Bucky. Not even Bucky had glanced at him with desire no matter how much he craved it.

She sighed once more, "I didn't mean to offend you…"

He stuttered his reply, "Y-you d-didn't…"

She smiled soflty again, but something seemed sad in it.

He wanted to know what had made her look at him that way. He wanted to know what she was thinking- what she was feeling.

"You said Bucky seemed flighty?" He swallowed and she popped back, her lips turning into an 'o' as she recalled what had caused her to turn.

"Mhmm, I did, didn't I?" She pursed her lips, amusement dancing behind her glasses.

He nodded.

"Well… he makes no secret that he isn't ready to settle down. Everytime I go out at night I seem to catch him on another date with a completely different woman than the night before."

Steve frowned, glancing away at the booth where Bucky was watching them from.

She seemed smart enough to not get involved with Buck then.

He may have loved Bucky but the man had a habit of living for the moment in such a way that left Steve confusedly comforting crying less-than-reputable women at three o'clock in the morning when they inevitably realized that Bucky hadn't even bothered to properly learn their names.

She followed his eyeline and cocked a brow at Bucky before turning back to him with a clever smirk playing along full lips.

She glanced away after a moment, tucking her hand into a small purse sitting beside her, pulling out a piece of paper and an expensive looking pen, scrawling out in an elegant swirling hand an address and a phone number.

She handed it to him and he took it, their fingers brushing over one another's as they did so.

She stiffened at the contact and he glanced up from the paper to see her looking startled and unsettled, as if her world had been knocked slightly off-kilter.

She stilled and forced herself to relax after a moment passed as he glanced at her with concern.

"Everything alright?"

She smiled softly once more, "Yes."

She tucked her pen and book into her purse and called the waitress over to pay.

"What's your name?" He asked her, his hand rubbing his shoulder once more after tucking the piece of paper in his breast pocket.

She stiffened again, but so slightly he wouldn't be surprised if he had imagined it.

"Persephone."

He stilled in shock, and she stood with unearthly grace as his mouth hung agape, his hand releasing his shoulder and falling to clap his leg in alarm.

She smiled at him fondly, placing a hand on his shoulder where her mark lay beneath his shirt as she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Call on me when you get the chance!"

He stared after her in wonder as she glided away from him and out the exit.

It was only when Bucky appeared at his side with a laugh that he righted himself.

"What's wrong, Stevie? I know she's pretty but-"

"You're right. She's her, Buck."

Bucky stilled, his amused expression fading slowly at his words. He looked slightly pale at the thought having been confirmed.

"Are you sure?"

For the second time Steve ground his teeth- he knew what Bucky was thinking, that his single days were being cut far too short for his liking. He had only been joking about her being their soulmate, after all.

Steve frowned at him and prodded him in the chest, "For the love of God, Buck. Be happy!"

Bucky swallowed down his apprehension and adopted his usual friendly countenance, but Steve could sense his soulmate's nervousness through their bond.

He sighed and pulled out the note, showing it to the taller man.

"Huh, she lives a floor above us." Steve remarked before smiling softly.

"At least her handwriting is legible." He snarked and Bucky shook his head in mock irritation.

"Punk."

"Jerk."


	2. The Beautiful & The Damned

A/N: Here is the second chapter of Final Call- this story will feature alternating perspectives between Steve-Persephone-Bucky, with each chapter from purely one of their point of views. As such, I would really LOVE it if you tell me as you're reading how you like the POVs each chapter- do you think its an honest portrayal of Bucky or Steve? Do you like/hate/not care about the femOC? Please tell me if you have the time! Anyway, please enjoy :)

Persephone shut her apartment door with a sigh, hanging up her purse on the hook as she trudged hollowly into the living room to turn on the radio, her mind shaking under the weight of her worry.

She closed the blinds but left the curtains open to allow at least a hint of light to brighten the room.

She didn't need the light to see- nor were her movements as slow or as clopping as a human's would be in her position. No, even though she was brought down to earth by the weight of meeting her first mate, she would still be considered graceful.

Steve was sweet and she had no doubt Barnes was her second mate with how the two clung to one another.

She had watched them for several weeks before she let herself be discovered by the two of them, as if part of her sensed a growing need to meet them.

She had not been ordered nor asked to watch the two- she was technically on a vacation of sorts anyway- but she had found herself drawn to them for reasons she still could not guess. Neither seemed remarkable in any way, sure, they were alluring in their own ways- Steve with his unrelenting kindness and Barnes with a near unresistable charm (yes, even she had noticed it. It was part of why it was so fun to reject him in fact. It granted her immense satisfaction to know that she had been one of the apparent few to tell him 'no' and just thinking of it brought an wry grin to her face.)

She fingered the golden pendant that sat between her breasts, just out of view of leering eyes. Pure gold except for the small ruby that was encrusted into the pommel of the sword pendent, it would not mark her for what she was, but still managed to serve as a faithful reminder of where and who she had come from.

She had been yearning to return home to Atenda for close to a thousand years but had yet to decide upon when. Not that it mattered now- she couldn't leave her mates alone. Not when she had so little time with them already since they were human.

Humans were far too soft, far too breakable, far too short lived and she was not any of those things.

No, she was hard, unforgiving, bloodthirsty and most importantly- immortal.

Even now, a part of her clung to the memory of sitting next to Steve, of feeling his skin beneath her lips as she left him in the diner, his scent of warm apple pie and cinnamon still hung in the air around her.

A part of her was glad Barnes hadn't approached until she had left- she had no desire to feel the crushing weight of an emerging triad bond all in one day. But she had left Steve her address and her phone number and she had no doubt that Barnes would come calling soon as well, even if he had seemed broken at the news that she was their mate.

She wanted to rage at the thought of him rejecting her- of not wanting her- but Persephone shut that train of thought down thoroughly. She was not who she was back then. She was not going to throw a tantrum if a male turned her away- she was better than that.

But the idea that one of her destined mates doing that to her made her heart hang heavy in her chest, her hand stubbornly wiping away a rebellious tear at the thought.

It would not be as if she didn't deserve it- she had done awful things in her time and though she failed to feel guilty or any shame for her actions she balked at the idea of either of them discovering her bloody past.

Humans were judgemental and looked down on things like the ones that overshadowed her past and still made her lick her lips in anticipation at the mere flashbacks.

She sighed, curling her legs beneath her on the couch as she leaned into the pillowed arm of the sofa, her hands falling to rest between her breasts as she took long breaths, sinking into a familiar calm even as her skin itched to track them both down again.

She refused to go out yet again tonight to track down them both even though little awaited her here besides comforting stories and lilting melodies.

She couldn't go out and risk the beast beneath her skin coming out to play when she saw Barnes out with some other woman or two- the monster within her would rip the poor mortal girls to pieces.

She had once seen her mother rip near a dozen females to pieces when they dared to approach her father.

Females of their kind were notoriously territorial, far more so than the average male of their species.

She had seen much the same from her brothers' mates- some even attempting to attack her at several points.

She had left those females with scars so as to not forget who she was to them, of course.

They had forgotten their places within their society- Persephone was more than a spoiled princess- she was a warrior through and through and had earned an esteemed position above even her brothers at her father's war councils.

And she had done so before her gift had manifested.

Before she had been frightening to face, but as soon as her gift became apparent she was near undefeatable.

Crumbling city walls, castles floating in the sky just as they were brought back down to unforgiving ground, people running for their lives as a smile slowly dawned on her features. Screams echoed in the air, all but a few of the city's citizens dying sharp painful deaths as she leveled their nation's capital around them.

She had done virtually the same thing to every enemy she had faced- earning her the moniker of The Destroyer and garnering her terrified stares everywhere she went.

She had been the one to get her kind labeled conquerors, people who would stop at nothing till they owned your former nations, owned your leaders.

No one had ever dared fight back if she was on the battlefield.

A fact that soon came to agitate her to no end- she yearned for glorious battles and dangerous foes, danger in general. It was no fun, came with no sense of accomplishment if they were all terrified of her.

Her father had agreed even though he adored having her by his side and had sent her away on an extended holiday.

At first she had though mortals fascinating but quickly grew tired of most she came across and failed to keep close relationships with any of them. She had gained followers as a goddess to them at some points under numerous names- the Morrigan, Athena, Bellona, to name a few.

But she had been bored for quite a while- so when she stumbled across Steve and Barnes and they managed to get her attention she was confused and surprised to say the least. What made them so interesting to her? She couldn't seem to answer that question and even though now she wanted to say that it was because they were her destined mates a part of her knew that it had to be more than that.

A knock came at her door and she sat up, casting out her senses to get a hold for who it was- it was familiar and she rushed to answer the door with a smile.

She unlocked the door and greeted Armada with cheer- the person who she had come to Brooklyn for in the first place.

Her vampire childe was standing just outside the door with a basket and a cheerful grin, her bronzed skin clear and her almond shaped tiger's eyes bright as she flitted inside with a twirl of her blue dress as she made herself at home. Her long caramel hair was tucked back into a braid that fell to sit in the arch of her back just at her waist.

Armada twitched her nose with a playful frown, "How can you even listen to that, Perry? It's so slow and moody! Put on something fun!"

Persephone rolled her eyes but switched the radio to something with a happier beat- she usually kept music on for white noise to distract her from the blaring city sounds anyway.

"I brought wine and Draco is bringing the food, but you know it takes him a while to find his way so I thought I'd come early and keep you company!" Armada beamed, her cheeks flush with life as she danced her way around Persephone's already impeccably clean apartment tidying up.

Persephone rolled her eyes once more, "I can't believe I forgot the two of you were coming over, usually the concern for my sanity has me worried for days in advance."

Armada followed her example and rolled her eyes as Persephone quickly found three wine glasses to drink from.

Filling two, she handed one to Armada, her beast purring when she tasted blood on her lips as she sipped her drink.

Armada hummed along with the music, leaning into Persephone's shoulder as they curled up on the couch.

They were silent for several minutes until Persephone sighed. '

"I met my mates."

One mississippi. Two mississippi. Three mississippi. Four mississippi. Fi-

"What?!"

"You heard me."

Armada's eyes were wide with alarm, giving her a frazzled effect- a feat that made Persephone amused even as her nerves were still spiked from the event itself.

"Are you certain? I only smell humans on you."

Persephone sighed, "That is because they are human."

Armada's eyes widened comically and she sipped her bloodwine as she cast her gaze away in thought.

They were silent, "I wasn't aware vampires could mate with humans."

Persephone nodded, "It's possible, just highly unlikely. Of course, you and Draco were soulmates so I turned you both so we'll never know if you would have sensed one another even if one was a human."

Armada blew out a breath, "Well, congratulations. I'm happy for you. How long have you known?"

Persephone shrugged, "I met them today, but something had drawn me to them when I first took up house in Brooklyn. It's why I chose to stay in this building."

"They live here as well? Poor souls. Must not be able to afford anywhere else. I did think it odd when you told me you were moving into this building. It's got a shotty reputation." Armada drawled, curling her form further into Persephone's side.

Vampires were not normally so clingy, but her two vampire children clung to her like newborns at times. She was not one who loved to be touched, but her beast purred whenever she felt Draco or Armada curl into her for support. It was not a carnal pleasure like she had indulged in constantly in Atenda, but a pleasant warmth that flooded her senses and made her feel safe and cherished and she would never reject it.

Would she come to yearn her mates touch as much or more?

She thought back to Steve- to that glancing brush of fingers that lit up her world in bright sparks and forced her to see him as one of her own. She craved him even now, a part of her curiosity lighting up a desire to see Barnes, even though they had yet to touch and ignite their side of the bond.

Not that they would feel it the way she could- humans did not bond like vampires- no, they were born with their soulmate(s)' names etched upon their flesh and maybe if they were lucky they would be blessed with a shallow physical bond- nothing like the ocean deep bonds she had witnessed in her kin.

She had always craved a mate and here she was with two- but she was stilled by their humanity.

Humans were tricky to change into vampires and if they died early deaths because of it she would never forgive herself- but even now, in her bond with Steve's infancy, her chest would clench at the very thought of what his humanity meant.

She would outlive them, she would stay eternally youthful while they aged and left her behind.

Persephone downed the rest of her wine and wrapped her arms around Armada, her fingers tangling into the caramel waves that had freed themselves from their braid's binds.

What would she be after they died? A shell, a ghost of her former self? Even her father had changed after her mother had died. He had taken another wife as was his duty, but he could never fool her- he was not as he was before. He was bogged down by the weight of the bond that told him to follow his mate into the realm eternal and if not for she and her brothers Persephone was sure even he would have abandoned this life, even if he did relish his kingship.

Her eyes fell closed and she blew out a breath.

"Everything will be alright." Armada comforted, sensing her vampire mother's tempest of restless nerves.

"I hope so." Persephone admitted, "I've waited so long…"

They let her words hang in the air, neither of them needing the reminder, but both of them doing their best to let them infuse Persephone with hope.

A/N: I know, no Bucky or Steve in this one, but next chapter is from Bucky's POV so you have that one to look forward to. Please let me know of what you thought of the chapter below, I would really like to hear from ya'll. Like it? Hate it? Do you have a critique? Let me know below! Thanks for reading :)


	3. Losing My Religion

A/N: Time for Bucky's POV! Be sure to tell me what you think below!

Bucky ran a hand through his hair as he stretched out in the time worn recliner that sat in the corner of he and Steve's apartment living room while Steve sat up on the couch, his sketch pad out, his pencil scribbling away.

He didn't have to ask to know who his soulmate was sketching- no doubt their third- the very woman who had been rejecting him for close to two weeks now. Knowing who she was to them made the rejection sting leagues more than it had before, but he pushed through it- his emotions were a tangle, but he could still feel the stern determination that had filled him when he asked Steve to get him an in with her this morning.

He had never been so determined as he was then- had never wanted a girl as bad as her, even if he was hesitant to notice such an attitude in himself. He wasn't supposed to be like that- he was supposed to be going on brief meaningless dates to pass the time- to distract him from their troubles. He was not in a state of mind to become enamoured with a girl- not when he could be called on by his country to serve in the war effort at any time.

How would Stevie function while he was gone? The punk got into a dozen fights a week with Bucky there, what would he get up to if he was gone? Not to mention it was getting cooler in preparation for winter and Stevie always got sick this time of year.

It's only September and he's gotten a cold three times since last month alone!

Bucky released his lower lip from beneath his teeth, sweeping his hand down to run over his face, shielding his eyes from the droll popcorn ceilings.

Not to mention Ms. Sarah's anniversary is coming up in a couple of weeks. He couldn't leave Steve alone for that.

But what choice did he have? More and more of the guys he knew around the neighborhood were being drafted, almost by the minute, or so it seemed at least.

But would Steve really be alone now that he had met Persephone?

He scratched his bearded stubble, his other arm wrapping around his waist to sit along his right side where her name sat, etched into his skin with a delicate, flowery hand.

She had taken to him well, or at least seemed to- though he could admit he wouldn't really know as he seemed to be the only person brave enough to approach her in the neighborhood.

Some of the people he had asked about her had grimaced, others had balked, as if she inspired fear in them- but that couldn't be right, even those had gone on to explain that they had never introduced themselves to her or even seen her interact with others.

He wanted to know her like he knew Steve- no, he wanted to know more than that, he wanted to taste her beneath his lips and hear her scream out his name.

He loved Steve, but with all of his physical concerns he had never inspired those thoughts. It pained him- made him disgusted with himself. How could he claim to love Steve if he didn't want him like that?

It was silent except for the sound of creasing paper and dulling pencil lead as Steve worked.

Eventually his blond soulmate looked up with a cocked brow and a sigh at him.

"We have her address, Buck. If she's bothering you so much why don't you get up and walk up a floor and knock on her door?"

He released a breath and glanced away, "I... "

Steve rolled his eyes and cocked his head over to the kitchen table where the pie Bucky's mother had dropped off earlier sat.

His mom made it a point to drop off anything fattening she got her hands on to them- or really, to Steve.

You're too skinny, Steven. You need to fix that. She'd say whenever they went to the Barnes house for Sunday supper.

Winifred! His father would chide and Steve would laugh it off, used to Bucky's overbearing mother.

"Invite her over or bring her over a slice." Steve urged with a gentile prodding smile.

Bucky sighed and pushed up and off the chair, stretching but nodding as he did so.

"I guess I should say something to her." He drawled and made short work of plating up a slice and wrapping it up for her.

He didn't miss Steve's pleased grin or how he flipped the page and began another portrait- probably a second of their soulmate.

Apprehension never left him as he left and trudged up the stairs to her door- 306A, the three hanging slightly off center of the other numbers on the nondescript white door- paint stained yellow with age and chipping along the handle and lock.

He took a deep breath and slowly released it, taking another as he knocked softly on the door, shocked when the door flew open to reveal an excited petite woman.

Her smile turned downward when she realized he wasn't who she was expecting. She frowned and without greeting him, leaned forward and… sniffed him.

"Uh…" He stuttered as she pulled back.

"You aren't one of my Draco's friends…" She looked sad for a moment before brightening.

"But you'll do! Come in! Come in!" She wrapped a small but incredibly strong hand around his wrist and rushed him stumbling inside in surprise.

She shut the door and licked her lips.

"What's your name?" She asked, her eyes darkening- no, changing.

He stared, mesmerized by her beauty.

"Bucky..." He shook his head and glanced away from her.

He was here for Persephone.

"I'm looking for Persephone." He said and from the corner of his eyes he could spot the woman still as if frozen into a statue, until she took several steps back and hit a small table that sat behind a love seat.

"Oh!" She chattered, her voice high pitched with nerves.

She was scared of something.

She appeared to force herself to relax and he turned back to look at her.

Soft jazz played throughout the apartment from an expensive radio set up on a table across from the couch in the den. The apartment was pristine- not a speck out of its preordained place, no personal mementos to be seen in the space.

Every picture was a mass produced work of art and he could spot no purposeless decor item aside from a vase of fresh tulips on the dining table and another sitting on a table between two small chairs that sat below a large window.

"Are you one of her soulmates?"

Bucky's gaze flashed back to the woman, who knawed on her lower lip, her arms crossing beneath her chest.

She had thick light brown hair like the caramel candies his sister smuggled away on holidays, almond shaped eyes and thick brows. She was of a delicate build, but the strength he had felt in her hold was extraordinary.

Something was most definitely off about her and he wanted to know what.

"Ah, yes. I um, brought over some pie."

The unnamed woman glanced down at the plate in his hand.

She swallowed.

"Let me go wake her up, I'll be right back."

She disappeared from the room before he could blink and his hackles rose in anxiety.

A scuffling was heard coming down from the short hall and Persephone appeared, her clothes still perfectly pressed even though her golden hair was now down from its bun from earlier in the day, tight waves reaching to the bottoms of her breasts as she walked into the room barefoot, her eyes wide in surprise.

"I didn't expect to see either of you so soon." She remarked and waved him over to the living area to sit.

"Can I get you anything? Water? Coffee?" She asked as he took a seat.

"For you," He handed over the slice of pie, blowing out a breath.

"Coffee would be great." He admitted- he needed something to steel himself with.

She nodded and left to prepare the pot, gliding back in after a few minutes with two mugs, handing one to him.

"I added some sugar and a bit of cream, but not much. I don't keep much on hand since I only take mine black."

He took a sip and nodded as she sat down next to him on the couch, crossing her legs at the knee, "It's perfect, thank you."

"Who was-"

Persephone appeared sheepish, though something in her eyes said differently.

"That is Armada. She's family." She stated slowly, as if unsure how to explain the other female.

He glanced down, not feeling anything akin to his normal flirty self- she made him feel out of sorts, as if they were separated by social class.

She had the look of wealth about her, even if she had to be hurting to be living in this complex. Perfectly kept nails, clear unblemished skin, quality clothing… everything about her seemed far above him and he found himself hesitant around her, as if he knew subconsciously that he wasn't worth her time.

He hated that feeling and he wanted to hate her for making him feel that way but something in her expression warded that off- she appeared just as hesitant as he was, like she was walking on eggshells- like she felt as if she was the one below him.

The desire to temper that feeling in her washed over him like a wave- he wanted to soothe her nerves, charm away her worries- but not in the way he had done for other women. No- it was vital that he make her aware that she was more important to him than the others.

He had grimaced when Steve had told him what she had seen him on quite a few dates with other women and even he knew that wasn't the impression he wanted to give her- that he would just ditch her for someone newer once she lost her hold on him.

But he knew just by meeting her eyes that he would never look at another woman quite the way he looked at her.

She smiled softly and quietly pulled off her wire rimmed glasses, delicately folding them and tucking them into the collar of her shirt to lay between her breasts.

"I don't quite know what to say…" She trailed with a wry grin.

He chuckled, taking a drink of his coffee before placing it down atop one of the coasters on the side table.

"Neither do I and trust me, that doesn't happen very often."

He turned toward her, their knees touching as they turned toward one another.

"Eh, Stevie told me you'd seen me around town?"

She cocked her head to the side and he bristled in mild concern at the thought of her rejecting him now that the soul bond was known.

She cast him a teasing smirk, "I wager most everyone in Brooklyn has noticed if I can notice after only being in the city for a month."

"You've only been in the city for a month? Where are you from?"

She spoke with an american accent, but other than that he couldn't distinguish it.

She glanced down at her hands before looking up at him, "I travel around a lot. But I keep house in several places."

"Like where?"

He leaned forward, and he knew his interest was coming off as strong but deep within him had always been a desire to explore, to journey off to new and exciting places and live a life full of adventures. He had never thought he would be able to leave Brooklyn- had long believed he would just be a mechanic at Mike's Auto till he eventually settled down. But since America had entered the war his rough plan had been derailed and he might just get an adventure- just not one that would end pleasantly for him.

She smiled at his interest and tucked some of her hair behind her ear, "Well, I prefer Europe for the most part, but I keep one in San Francisco, one in Seattle, one in Houston, one in Charleston, and one in Salem. I usually rent them out when I'm not living in them, though."

So she was wealthy. She had to be to own so many homes even if she was renting them out.

"What do you do? For work I mean?"

"Ah… I mainly deal in real estate and business, though I do have a love for art and antiquities, so I keep collections of whatever interests me as well…"

She glanced up at him, "And you?"

He balked, flushing. "I'm a mechanic at Mike's."

She brightened, "You like cars?"

He nodded, confused at her excitement.

"Oh, you'll have to see the car collection I keep upstate!" Her excitement was near palpable and he found himself nodding along even before he fully processed what she said.

"You collect cars too?"

She nodded, "Yes, though mine is small compared to Draco's. Draco is Armada's soulmate."

He smiled, "What kinds?"

She became sheepish, but no less excited, her eyes bright and merry.

"I know this sounds terrible, but I tend to buy up whichever ones catch my eye. I tend to favor Fords because I first learned how to drive on their Model T, but I also love Chevrolet trucks…" She continued but his brow furrowed.

"You learned how to drive by using a Model T? Isn't that kind of outdated?"

She pouted, "I'm older than I look."

"Sure you are," He teased, not buying it.

Persephone couldn't be a day older than he was- she bore no signs of aging out of her early twenties at least.

She smiled and shrugged off the teasing remark.

A knock came at the door and a male voice called out.

"C'mon ladies, don't lock me out again. I promise I didn't kill anyone this time."

Armada dashed into the room to open the door and pull the man inside, pinching his ear and pulling him out of the room with a muttered string of curses.

"Oi! Mitera, don't leave me alone with her! Last time she-!"

A large thump was heard followed by a harsh masculine squeal for help and a feminine shushing.

Bucky gaped after the two, stirred only when Persephone burst out into laughter.

He turned to her in bafflement and she snorted, hastily covering her mouth.

"Forgive me, the look on your face is priceless."

He smiled after a moment.

"Who's he?"

"That would be Draco. Fair warning, he can be fairly annoying-"

"I heard that!" Draco squealed, followed by a crash and the sound of glass shattering in the other room.

"I will devour your soul!" Armada hissed and another masculine yelp was heard through the thin walls before they went silent.

He cocked a brow at Persephone, "Should we help him?"

She pursed her lips and shrugged, "He'll be fine."

Another sudden crash followed by several thumps.

She shook her head and smiled once more.

"Eventually."

She smiled and stood, taking his empty mug and her own and sweeping into the small kitchen.

He followed her, watching her quickly rinse out the cups before she swung back over to his side with a wry grin.

Banging was heard and several other sounds that he guessed were moans but couldn't be too sure.

He blushed and she sent him an embarassed smile.

"Ah… should we take this elsewhere?"

More banging. A yelp was heard.

He nodded, "Y-yeah, I think that would be better. I'll wait outside while you get ready."

She smiled and kissed his cheek before leaving him to see himself out.

He did, but his hand kept roaming to touch his cheek, his skin tingling beneath his finger tips.

Warmth had flooded him at that brief touch, and he could swear that he felt something come to life within him for the briefest of moments. Something that craved her touch and yearned for more- something that demanded he claim her as his. Whatever it was, it was animalistic and made him feel uncomfortable in his own skin and yet it didn't feel unwelcome and that thought unnerved him.

He stood outside for a minute alone before she came out, her pocketbook and shoes all that she had retrieved.

She turned and smiled up at him and he held out his arm for her to take.

She took it, her hand falling to sit in the crook of his elbow and he felt that 'something' spark to life once more. Her hand was warm against his bare forearms, his shirt sleeves pulled back enough for him to feel just how soft her own skin was.

He stared at her for a moment, until she cocked her head toward the stairs, urging him to lead the way.

He got the feeling this wouldn't be normal for them- no, he sensed that she would be the one leading the way in the future and he knew that he would follow her into hell itself if she asked it of him.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to tell me what you think about it below! :)


End file.
